Killer Quake Pack
'''Killer Quake Pack (KQP) '''is a modification for Quake by Howard Roy that adds many new weapons and items for use in Single-Player and Multiplayer. It is a compilation of stand alone mods by other authors used with permission. It does feature some weapons and some items done by the compilation's author as well. The mod was very famous for the large amount of modifications, to the point of being remembered today as one of the best Quake mods of 1997. Modifications * Shotguns can now eject shell casings when fired. The Grunt's is included. * Nails bounce off when it collides with walls or floors * Nails have fixed firing position. * Crucified Zombies can be killed or gibbed, getting close to one will result in them dropping down to attack the player. * Monsters can be damaged by hazards such as Lava or Slime. * Dead corpses can be Gibbed and Backpacks can be destroyed. * Players can be put on fire. * More gore and Gibbed parts such as legs and arms models. * Feign Death * Gibbed heads can be collected and can be used as an weapon. * Impulse 9 gives the player 666 of health. * New weapons. * Players can be decapitated by the throwable Disc. * Multiskins for multiplayer. Weapons KQP includes an fairly high amount of weapons, most of these are from other authors with some exceptions. Axe Slot Regular Axe Default Axe. Disc Throws an Disc that can be used to decapitate enemies. the owner can get back the disc by colliding into it, if the disc stays for too long in one place it will return to the owner Throwing Flaming Axe Looks like the normal Axe, when used the user will throw an Flaming Axe at the specific direction. If it hits a enemy the axe will put them on fire, the owner can be also be put on fire if caution is not issued. Morning Star Throws an Morning Star that can be used to reach difficult to access areas, functions similiarly to the Grappling Hook. Vampire Axe Acts and looks like the normal Axe, but the opponents health will be given to the player on each hit. Super Axe Looks like the normal Axe, however the Super Axe does damage according to the enemy's health. If the owner's health is below 20 both the opponent and the attacker will be gibbed. If the enemy's health is over 30 then the damage will be the opponent's health multiplied by 80%. Shotgun Slot Regular Shotgun Default Automatic Shotgun Fires automatically an fast burst of shots that deal the same damage as the normal Shotgun, hold down to fire continuously. Portal Gun Perhaps the most famous weapon from the mod, when fired it launches an projectile that deals no damage, but if used on walls, ceilings or floors it creates an portal that allows the user to travel to another part of the map or another side of an wall. If the portal fails to open a message will give information for the user. The user can't use more than one portal. Magnum Looks and sounds like the normal Shotgun, however it fires an single pellet at pinpoint accuracy dealing high damage. Uses 10 Shells per shot. Poisoned Arrow An Longbow that can poison opponents and monsters, deals damage over time the victim can be cure with an health box. Airfist When used throws enemies away with small damage can be used to jump higher. Double-Barrelled Shotgun Slot Regular Double-Barrelled Shotgun and Dual Double-Barrelled Shotgun The regular Double Shotgun has the same statistics as the original. When another Double Shotgun is collected it's possible to dual wield the Shotguns at the cost of slower reload time (Can not be reverted). Chain Gun The Chain Gun is an multibarreled Minigun like weapon, fires bullets at an incredibly fast fire rate dealing medium damage, if fired for too long the Gun will overheat requiring to cool down. The weapon is relatively infamous for causing an overflow due to the amount of bullet casings falling on the floor. Mini Cannon The Mini Cannon acts similiarly to the Chain Gun, albeit with an slower fire rate the unique feature is that its bullets can pierce through walls and Armor. Nailgun Slot Regular Nailgun Default Nailgun. Blazegun Looks like the normal Nailgun, but fires incendiary "Blazes" that can put enemies on fire. Uses Rockets as ammo, Blazes are affected by gravity. Headlopper Looks like the normal Nailgun, fires some sort of disc that can cut off enemies' heads if hit correctly (Grunts and Enforcers included. Leaves an trail of blood. Super Nailgun Slot Regular Super Nailgun Default Super Nailgun. Rapid Fireball Launcher Looks similiar to the Super Nailgun but has an different body texture, fires fireballs at the speed of an Nail. Unlike the Blazegun projectiles are not affected by gravity. Laser Fires Laser projectiles that can bounce off walls, the firing sound is from the Enforcer's Laser but the Laser looks differently. Uses cells as ammo Laser color can be changed with an impulse. Grenade Launcher Slot Regular Grenade Launcher Default Grenade Launcher. Radio Tag Pipebombs Fires an Grenade that can be detonated at the use of an impulse, does more damage than an normal Grenade. Proximity Mines Fires spiked projectiles that can stick on places such as walls detonates when someone goes near it, including the own user. Timed Nuke Fires an the same projectile as the Proximity Mine, but after detonating unleashes an powerful explosion with a very large blast radius. Uses 30 Rockets. Blood Drainer The weapon looks like an Grenade Launcher with an Syringe attached, when it hits somebody it will drain its health at an fast rate. Freeze Thrower Fires an projectile that can freeze enemies on place, can be charged for a more damageful shot. Nail Bomb Fires an Grenade that, before exploding it will fly up in the air and explode releasing a couple of nails in random directions. Rocket Launcher Slot Regular Missiles Default Rocket Launcher. Guided Missiles Fires missiles that can be guided by the user, slower than the normal missiles. Auto-Missiles Can shot a salvo of three Rockets, after this it needs to reload. Nuke Shots an powerful missile that can damage in a very large radius. Needs 30 Rockets per shot. Explode Barrel Throws Explosive Crate that can be used to block opponents or can be used as an hazard. Guided Nuke Fires an guided Nuke missile that has even larger blast radius, but needs 40 Rockets per shot. Thunderbolt Slot Lightning Bolt Gun Default Thunderbolt(Or Lightning gun) BFG The BFG9000, uses the same model as the Thunderbolt but the firing sounds are from Doom, its functionality is quite bugged but functions nearly the same as in Doom. Impulses Impulses are used to make use of certain commands, below is an list of commands taken from the Readme. Impulse 12 Throw a gibbed head into the air. Impulse 13 Throw a fake backpack. Consumes 10 rockets for each backpack. Impulse 20 Chasecam - View-point toggle (Chase view, Normal view) Impulse 21 Chasecam - Laser-targeter toggle (Standard, Glowing, off) Impulse 23 Chasecam - lower distance Impulse 24 Chasecam - increase distance <-- Instant weapon switch commands --> Impulse 30 Switch to Super axe instantly. Impulse 31 Switch to Vampire axe instantly. Impulse 32 Switch to Morning Star instantly. Impulse 33 Switch to Throwing Flaming Axe instantly. Impulse 34 Switch to Disc instantly. Impulse 40 Switch to Auto-shotgun instantly. Impulse 41 Switch to Portal Gun instantly. Impulse 42 Switch to Magnum instantly. Impulse 43 Switch to Poisoned arrows instantly. Impulse 44 Switch to Air Fist instantly. Impulse 45 Switch to Chain gun instantly. Impulse 46 Switch to Mini-Cannon instantly. Impulse 50 Switch to Blood Drainer instantly. Impulse 51 Switch to Radio tag pipe bomb instantly. Impulse 52 Switch to Proximity mine instantly. Impulse 53 Switch to Timed Nuke instantly. Impulse 54 Switch to Blazethrower instantly. Impulse 55 Switch to Freezethrower instantly. Impulse 56 Switch to Nail bomb instantly. Impulse 60 Switch to Guided missiles instantly. Impulse 61 Switch to Auto-missiles instantly. Impulse 62 Switch to Nuke instantly. Impulse 63 Switch to Explode barrel instantly. Impulse 64 Switch to Guided Nuke instantly. Impulse 70 Switch to Blaze Gun instantly. Impulse 71 Switch to HeadLopper instantly. Impulse 80 Switch to Rapid Fireball Launcher instantly. Impulse 81 Switch to Laser instantly. Impulse 90 Switch to BFG 9000 instantly. <-- Cujo commands --> Impulse 100 Activates and Deactivates Cujo the dog Impulse 102 Tell Cujo to stay or follow. Impulse 104 Teleport the dog to your location. Impulse 106 Reports on Cujo's status. Impulse 107 Toggles Cujo between attack and non-attack modes. <-- Other equipment commands --> Impulse 110 Toggles Radar on/off. Impulse 120 Detonates Radio Tag Pipe Bombs. Impulse 121 Disarms Radio Tag Pipe Bombs. Impulse 122 Detonates Proximity Mines. Impulse 123 Disarms Proximity Mines. Impulse 130 Turn on / off shell ejecting. Useful when there is too much lag. Impulse 131 Switch from Freezethrower charger mode to chain fire mode. Impulse 135 Turn on / off gib gun mode. Fun to watch grenades turn to gibs. Impulse 140 Memorize current location (for use with Portable Teleporter). Impulse 141 Teleport to memorized location, consumes 10 cells each teleport. Impulse 150 Select next laser color. Impulse 151 Select previous laser color. Impulse 160 Toggle shield on/off. Impulse 170 Toggle orb. Impulse 171 Deactivate all orbs. Impulse 172 Changes orb mode. Impulse 175 Toggle feign death. Impulse 180 Throw the camera. Impulse 181 Remove the camera. Impulse 185 Launch a decoy activator. Impulse 186 Activate all decoys. Impulse 187 Destroy all decoy activators. Impulse 190 Throw an air strike co-ordinator. Impulse 191 Throw a rain of fire rune. Impulse 200 Next skin in multiplayer mode. Impulse 201 Previous skin in multiplayer mode. <-- Zeus commands --> Impulse 210 Activates a helper bot Impulse 211 Deactivates the last activated helper bot Impulse 212 Teleports the bot to your current location as long as there is room. Impulse 213 Reports the bot's status. Impulse 214 Toggles bot attack mode on and off. Impulse 215 Toggles the bot's stay status. When staying, the bot will remain where he is until an enemy is sighted or he is told to follow again. Impulse 216 Tell the last created bot to use only his axe as a weapon (this is very entertaining, and they happen to be pretty good with it). Impulse 217 Toggle Zeus comments on and off. This also toggles enforcer sounds on and off. Impulse 218 Toggle bot roaming on and off. Impulse 219 Make bot throw backpack (useful if the bot has been picking everything up before you can). The bot will throw the back pack to you. If you are too far away, the bot will pick the backpack back up (unless he is staying). Impulse 220 Spawn an opponent ZEUSbot. Impulse 221 Remove an opponent ZEUSbot. Impulse 222 Show scores -- shows all player and bot frags (including helper bots). Currently not sorted and not space padded. <-- Other commands --> Impulse 230 Initiate self-destruct sequence when health is lower than 20. Trivia * The BFG was inspired by the Doom weapon of the same name. * Radio Tag Pipe Bombs were inspired by the Pipebombs weapon from Duke Nukem 3D. Modifications list/Credits QuakeC: * Zeus 2.x, Cujo 1.x, Blaze Gun and BFG by Jonathan E. Wright (nelno@interpath.com) * Guided Missiles v1.0 by Ken "Page Fault" Alverson (KenA@TSO.Cin.IX.Net) * DROPDEAD v1e By Walter Lord (lord@brodart.com) * Flare and Eject by Steve Bond (wedge@nuc.net). * Radio Tag Bomb, The Nailbomb and camera from Mark I SuperScream Grenade Machine v1.0 by Klaus Breuer (sz0759@rzmail.uni-erlangen.de) * Heads by Casey Robinson(robinson@got.net) and Gene Warren(shrike@hooked.net) * Proximity Mine by n-tropy (ntropy@voicenet.com) * Portable Teleporter by W.Harris (willh@demonic.demon.co.uk) * Morning Star by "Mike" * Chasecam v3.4 Rob Albin (albinatr@apci.net) * Gatling gun model by James 'Tritian' Lazarus (alazarus@ix.netcom.com) * skin by Christopher Bolin (cbolin@teleport.com) * P.A.I.N Combo Patch by Jack (ghoti@erols.com) * Rapid Fireball Launcher skin, Freeze thrower sound. * Feign v0.91 by Isaac Lauer (gwydion@psu.edu) * Decoyz 1.0 by Sam Shockey (shockesj@concentric.net) * Arrow model by Jim Rowley * Arrow sound by Lando (lando@apollo.ruralnet.net.au) * Air Fist by The Evolve team * Christopher Bolin: Concept and Artwork (cbolin@teleport.com) * Stephen F. Karl: Model * Shane W. Powell: QuakeC * Matt Houser: QuakeC * Zeusbot scoring list by Alan Kivlin (aka Virtuoso) Maps: * Basewalk.bsp by Mattias Konradsson (preacher@fragzone.se) * Truimph.bsp by Andrew Mulvey (triangle@iinet.net.au) Links Author's Main Page Moddb Category:Quake 1997 Mods Category:Quake 1997 open-source mods